


Breathe

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: What would have happened if 13 hadn’t made it out of the chains in the Witchfinders?





	Breathe

Bilehurst Cragg

It was a gloomy day, and the rain had begun to fall slowly.   
The Doc wanted to take you to see Elizabeth the first’s coronation but the TARDIS had other plans.   
It’s then when you realized that you were caught up in the middle of a witch hunt.   
The Doctor suggested that she’d stay behind and talk to Becca Savage, and that you and Yaz go together to follow the alien mud creatures that were stealing bodies. Graham and Ryan agreed to go with you too.   
You and the Witch Hunter crew had tracked them to the Savage household.   
“Where are they going?” Ryan asked you  
“I don’t know. They’re going up the stairs.” You say.  
“Y/N, hide!” You hear Yaz say as she grabs you and moves you into an alcove.   
The creatures had exited the bedroom and were heading back to the stairs.   
“We need to follow them and stop them from getting Becca!” Ryan says  
You look to Graham and Yaz,   
“Let’s go.”

You 4 haven’t heard from the Doc in a while, but you weren’t getting worried. She had sent you on a mission, and she could handle a little trouble.   
As you neared the clearing of the town, you heard the ringing of the bell.   
“Does anyone hear that?” Yaz asks   
“That’s coming from the river. The Doc said there’d be no more witch dunkings…” Graham begins  
“Unless it’s her!” Ryan yells  
You all take off running toward the sound of the bells.   
“Satan has shown himself in the form of another woman, and today we will vanquish him from Bilehurst Cragg once and for all!” You hear Savage yell “Sire, you give the word.”  
You look to see a coatless Doctor chained to the ducking stool, and she looks scared. You’ve never seen her like this.   
Before you can even yell her name, King James utters,   
“Duck the witch.”  
And the Doctor falls.  
“Bring her up!” Graham and Ryan yell  
“Becca, bring her up!” Yaz screams over the noise of the townspeople  
“Doctor! Pull her up!” You cry  
She has to be ok. Right?  
Your thoughts are racing, and the time feels like it’s passing impossibly slowly.   
You’re brought out of your thoughts by Becca screeching,   
“Bring her up!”   
The stool surfaces… without the Doctor on it.   
You look to the team. Everyone is panicked, and the feeling of hopelessness begins to set in.   
“Where is she?” You ask, fear making your voice a shaky mess  
“Doctor!” Yaz yells  
“She’s not up here!” Graham begins to panic  
You rip off your coat just like the Doctor had a while back and you plunge into the icy water.   
Battling through reeds and rocks, you hold your breath and desperately try to feel for where she is.   
She has to be ok. She has to be.   
Seconds feel like hours, but then your leg bumps into something. You turn. Blindly feeling through the reeds and grabbing onto a shirt.   
She’s here. Now get to the surface.   
You find her arms and hook yours around hers and pull her up. Kicking with every bit of energy you have left.   
Your skin feels the prickling sensation of the cool winter air the second you emerge.   
“Y/N,” You hear Ryan call “Over here!”  
You can see Graham and Yaz flagging you down on the other side of the river.   
“Bring her over here!” They yell  
You pull The Doctor through the reeds and the mud and put her on her back on the frozen ground. You’re still desperately trying you catch your breath when you notice that the Doctor isn’t moving.   
You tap her shoulders.   
“Doc? Doc! Hey! Can you hear me?” You cry out, water dripping from your face onto hers.   
Her eyes are closed, and her lips are blue. She has no pulse. She’s not breathing.   
“Yaz! She’s not breathing.” You begin to cry  
“CPR- We need- CPR. Who knows it?” Ryan stutters  
You look to Yaz.   
“I do.” You say  
You turn the Doctor’s head to get as much water out of her mouth as possible.   
“Ok, Ryan, keep the townspeople away from us. Graham, go get a blanket from the TARDIS. Yaz and I can begin.” You say, trying to hold back tears.   
You put your hands on the Doctor’s chest. No heartbeat. From either heart.   
1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10…   
You begin doing chest compressions.  
28-29-30  
You tilt the Doctor’s head back and close your mouth around hers, breathing for her.   
Again.   
1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10… 28-29-30  
Breathe.   
Breathe.   
Still no pulse.   
“Come on Doc. Please.” You beg quietly as you continue compressing her chest.   
Yaz checks her pulse.   
“Still nothing.” She says, tears filling her eyes.   
Breathe.   
Breathe.   
Compressions.  
No pulse.  
Breathe.   
Breathe.   
Compr-   
You feel the Doctor’s chest heave and she arches her back and coughs water up forcefully. She sits up and clings to you, desperate for warmth. She’s shivering, lips blue, her clothes and hair are soaking wet, freezing gently in the winter air. You wrap her in the blanket that Graham went to get.   
“What happened?” She asks  
“Hey, hey. Doc. You’re ok. You almost- you almost drowned, but Y/N jumped in to save you.”  
The Doctor turns her hazel eyes to meet yours.   
“You did?”  
You smile gently.  
“I did.” You reply  
“I-I got out of the chains, but my leg got caught and I couldn’t get up. I was so scared.” She says, almost crying into your chest.  
“I’ve got you, Doc. You’re safe.” You say calmly into her ear  
She smiles.   
“You kissed me.” She says   
Everyone is confused.   
“What?” You ask  
“She gave you breaths when you weren’t breathing, Doctor.” Yaz jumps in.  
“Thank you Y/N. But that’s a pity, I had a great dream where you kissed me.” She says softly to you.   
“Oh- What?” You’re still confused.  
“Rescue me again Y/N?” The Doctor says.   
Her hand wrapped in the blanket surrounding you.   
You lean in, the cold winter air radiating off of the Doctor to meet the warmth of your breath.   
Your lips meet hers, and you pull her closely into you, your bodies flush with one another.   
She wraps her hands in your wet hair and deepens the kiss. You can almost her heartbeats pounding in her chest, and you can feel them in her neck where your right hand has come to rest.   
She breaks the kiss softly.   
“Y/N, you are amazing. I owe you my life. I love you.” She whispers so only you can hear it.   
“I love you too, Doc. Don’t go scaring me like that again!”   
“Well… I got to kiss you because of it…” she says cheekily  
You giggle and kiss her again.

Stay with me spacewoman. And show me what true love is.


End file.
